The present invention relates to a clamp-on multimeter, more precisely relates to a clamp-on multimeter, which has a body section; a clamp section having a pair of clamp cores for clamping a conductor to be measured, each front end of the clamp cores being capable of closing and opening; an input section to which measured signals introduced from a conductor to be measured are inputted; and a display section being capable of showing an element (i.e. a parameter), which is measured on the basis of induction voltage induced in the clamp section or of the measured signals inputted via the input section.
There is disclosed an example of clamp-on multimeters, which have the body section, the clamp section, the input section and the display section, in the Japanese Provisional Publication (Kokai) Gazette No. 61-30771. The clamp-on multi-meter disclosed in the gazette is capable of measuring both of electric current and voltage. Electric current, which passes in a conductor, is measured by the clamp section, which clamps the conductor. The electric current is known by calculating induction voltage in the clamping section induced by the current. While, voltage is measured on the basis of measured signals, which are introduced from the conductor to the input section by lead wires, which connect the conductor to the input section. The voltage is known by calculating the measured signals. The calculated data indicating the electric current or voltage are converted to digital signals and shown on the display section as digital value.
The conventional clamp-on multimeter, however, has a disadvantage. Namely, the clamp-on multimeter is able to show only one of measured elements, e.g. electric current, voltage, so a plurality of the elements cannot be simultaneously shown on the display section. In case of simultaneously measuring or watching the current and voltage, for example, two clamp-on multimeters must be prepared to measure the current by the one and to measure the-voltage by the other. Preparing two clamp-on multimeters is uneconomical and troublesome.